Saving Momo
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: Momo is hiding a secret from Toshiro. What happens when he finds out? And how can this one secret change Momo's life forever? *FINALLY COMPLETE*
1. Black Out

AN: So this is my first ever fanfic for an anime! So excited! Yes I am a nut for Toshiro so I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1: Black Out

Momo was standing in her bathroom with her head hanging low. Her brown eyes were shut trying to hold back tears. As she stood there she began to shake uncontrollably and had to grip the sink for fear that she was going to collapse. How could this have happened?

Momo let go of the sink as a hell butterfly drifted near her. Holding out her index finger she let it land. There was a meeting for all captains and lieutenants. "Just great" Momo muttered to herself. She quickly got into her robes and darted for the meeting. She got there just in time.

Captain Yamamoto began to talk about something to do with security but that was all Momo grasped from the lecture. The meeting didn't take long, and soon the straight lines of captains and lieutenants began to lose shape and intertwine. Voices began discussing the security matter, but Momo didn't understand a word of the alien topic.

Momo saw that Rangiku and Kira had left, so decided that she might as well leave as well. There was paperwork that needed done, and even though she knew what she should do, she decided that if he wanted to talk to her, he could go and find her himself.

Back in division 5 Momo sat filling out the stack of evil papers that had piled up next to her. She wanted to go and talk to him, but how could she? She knew what his reaction would be. Momo's eyes were soon so flooded with salt water that it was impossible to hold it in any longer. Momo let herself fall to the floor.

As time went by, Momo's crying increased, and her breathing gradually became more and more staggered and short. It wasn't long till she could barely fill her lungs with air. Momo completely blacked out.


	2. MOMO!

Chapter 2: MOMO!

Toshiro Hitsugaya was worried. At the meeting Momo had looked very pale and not at all like her normal self. She had also left without a word to anybody which was very out of place for her. Usually Momo would stay and talk with others, but today, not a word came from her lips. This behavior had really shaken the division 10 captain, so instead of going to yell at his red-headed lieutenant for getting drunk and not doing her paperwork…again. He instead decided that he would check on Momo.

He ran the last few paces to her door and knocked obnoxiously hard and loud. "Momo, Momo are you in there?" Toshiro saw that the lights were still on so he knocked even louder. "Momo I know that you're there. Open the door!" Still no acknowledgement. This time Toshiro knocked so loudly that you could hear it from across the Soul Society. "MOMO!"

Toshrio's patience was running out fast and it didn't take long until he kicked the door down entirely. He was ready to confront the 5th division lieutenant when he noticed an unconscious dark haired girl lying awkwardly on the floor next to Momo's desk. It was Momo.

Toshrio bolted to her, picked her up in his arms, and freaked out. "MOMO? MOMO CAN YOU HEAR ME! MOMO!" Toshiro yelled helplessly at the limp body in his arms. He didn't know what to do. "MOMO!" He continued to yell, but Momo did not stir in the least.

About a minute after Toshiro began his rant Renji came to the rescue. "Hitsugaya why the hell are you…" He was cut short by the image of the emerald eyed captain, and unconscious lieutenant. "Crap! What the hell happened?"

Toshiro's voice attempted to maintain some form of control, but failed miserably. "I don't know. I just walked in and…" He trailed off at the end, too horrified to finish. "What do we do?"

Renji didn't waste a moment's notice. He walked over and took the unconscious Momo from the dazed captain. Bridal style he Shunpoed to division 4. Once there he quickly got the attention of the squad and handed Momo over to the members of squad 4.

Meanwhile back in division 5 Toshiro stayed immobilized on the floor. His eyes were wide and had the obvious look of shock coated on them. His breathing remained steady, though he could feel his heart racing. Toshiro Hitsugaya was even more worried then he had been before.


	3. The Truth Reveled

Chapter 3: The Truth Reveled

Momo woke up hearing the sound of a steady rhythm of beeps. She turned her head to the left and saw the monitor that was measuring her heart rate. She sighed slightly and looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" She asked herself softly. She then jumped when she heard the unsteady breathing on her right.

Looking over she saw Toshiro Hitsugaya lying back in a chair next to her bed. Had he been here the whole time? And speaking of time, what time was it? This sucked. Not only was she stuck in a hospital bed, but now there was no way to avoid telling the truth to Toshiro. Momo sighed again.

"I see you're awake." Captain Unohana was standing at the doorway of her room. "How are you feeling Hinamori?" Unohana had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm okay I suppose. I mean besides the fainting part I've been fine." Momo was trying to reassure herself for the hundredth time. "I just can't tell him. I'm afraid to tell him." Crystal blue tears began to roll down Momo's cheeks. "I can't tell him."

Captain Unohana made her way over to the crying girl and embraced her in a comforting grasp. "He will find out either way. You can tell him yourself, or you can let him find out the hard way. No matter which one you choose, he will find out." Momo could see the truth in these words, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I can't tell him." Momo whispered. "It will break his heart. Why did this happen. How did this happen?"

Unohana bent down to Momo's ear, "I have to go and check on the other patients. He'll probably be waking up soon. Do what your heart tells you to do. I'm sure he'll understand." With that, Unohana straightened and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. About 15 minutes later Toshiro began to wake-up.

"Momo you're awake." Toshiro rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up in the chair. "Momo, please be honest. What is wrong?" Momo sat silent in the bed for a few minutes until Toshiro spoke up again. "Momo…please."

Momo swallowed. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Momo?" Toshiro asked cautiously.

"I can't say it out loud." Momo spoke. Toshiro left the room for a few short minutes and returned with a pen and a piece of paper. Momo took the paper and pen, and after five minutes of just staring at the blank sheet, wrote down the three word truth. She handed the paper to Toshiro.

Toshiro read the three words over and over again. Each time seemed so much more unreal. He eventually sank down in the chair and put his head in his hands. "Momo," He started. "Momo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Momo's eyes were over-spilling with salty tears as she responded. "Please don't apologize Shiro. No one could protect me."

The paper had fallen to floor face up. And on that paper contained the three words that would forever change Momo's life.

I have Leukemia


	4. Momo's Visitor

Chapter 4: Momo's Visitor

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing nothing. He was just sitting there. He had tried doing paperwork but couldn't. He attempted to train but even that held no interest. There was simply nothing to do but think, and right now, thinking was probably the worst thing to do.

Toshiro put his held his head up with one hand with his arm leaning on his desk. "Out of everybody, why did this happen to her?" He muttered to his self.

"Talking to yourself captain?" Rangiku walked into Hitugaya's office without knocking. "Sorry to interrupt you captain, but I'm just going to warn you ahead of time that the paperwork might not be finished." Rangiku ducked her head and flinched waiting for her captain's fit of rage to start, but it never came.

"Whatever, as long as you finish it my tomorrow morning I really don't care." This reaction was not what Rangiku was expecting. Normally if her paperwork wasn't done she would get her head bitten off. But today, nothing.

"Umm, captain Hitsugaya, is something wrong?" Rangiku was worried about her captain. This was most defiantly not his normal behavior.

Toshiro responded in a monotone voice. "No nothing is wrong why would you think that?" Rangiku wasn't stupid. She knew very well that this wasn't the truth, but she wasn't going to force him to tell her anything. If she did, he might actually become angry meaning that she would have to do her paperwork instead of going to the bar with Kira and Hisagi.

So she didn't push the matter any farther. Instead she left shutting the door behind her. In response to this Toshiro let his arm supporting his head fall, and in reaction to this, gave gravity the freedom to let his head fall against the desk with a loud THUMP!

&&&&&

Back in division 4 Momo was still lying in her hospital bed. She was bored and tired and over all felt horrible. But what would you expect from a person in her condition? "This really, really sucks." Momo announced.

"Well I see you are enjoying yourself." Momo turned her head to the door. Standing there was the last person she expected to see. And when said last, she meant LAST.

"Renji, is that you?" Momo wasn't actually sure. Maybe she was just seeing things. But her suspicions were confirmed when he answered her strange question.

"Well duh it's me. Who did you think I was Unohana? I mean seriously if you think I was then you might want to get your eyes checked while you're here." It was Renji. But why was he here?

"Umm, I know this may sound kind of strange," Momo began. "But why are you here exactly?"

"Why am I here? Well that's a really stupid question. I'm here because I want to be here. I'm the one who carried you to division 4 in the first place. I mean I doubt Hitsugaya could've done it. When I found him with you he was ready to faint himself."

Momo was still confused. Sure she Renji and Kira had been friends when they were in the soul reaper academy but still. That was a long time ago.

"Yea I know that you are probably shocked to see me here, but I'm not here just for me. I'm here for Kira too. He went off to the bar with Hisagi and Rangiku. He saw me and asked if I would come and make sure you were being taken care of. I think he was half drunk when he asked but I don't want to take any chances with that zanpakuto of his."

Momo blinked a few times as this all sunk in. "Oh" was the only response that she gave to him.

Renji continued. "If you want me to leave…"

"No!" Momo interrupted. "No don't leave, you can stay. That is if you want to and if you don't have any work to do or anything."

Renji took a second to think. "Well I don't really have anything to do, and I don't think Captain Byakuya will mind if I spend a few minutes here."

So while Toshiro sat in his office banging his head against his desk apologizing in his mind to Momo, Momo sat in division 4 with Renji while they talked about anything and everything except the reason why Momo was there. But even though they didn't discuss it, Momo had the feeling that Renji already knew.


	5. Renji

Chapter 5: Renji

Three days had passed since Toshiro had found out about Momo and each day had felt painfully long. Toshiro still felt like it was somehow his fault, and when he wasn't sitting in the chair next to Momo's hospital bed, he was in his office trying to plough through the menacing piles of paperwork. But no matter how much paperwork there was, no matter how often Momo begged him to stop blaming himself, he never could find the satisfaction that he needed to believe her. To him, it was his fault. He had promised to protect Momo no matter what, and this time, he couldn't.

Renji, like Toshiro, spent all of his free time at Momo's side. Only instead of apologizing and feeling sad, Renji brought happiness and warmth with him. He spent hours with Momo and every moment she treasured. It didn't matter if she felt like she was living in hell, or if she was constantly being reminded of why she couldn't be freed from squad four's care. Because when Renji walked in the room, everything sad and lonely disappeared.

It was 7:00 in the morning and there was an emergency meeting for captains only. That was when Renji poked his head through Momo's door. "Good morning Momo. How're you feeling today?"

In truth, she felt like complete trash, but she put a smile on her face as she replied. "Better then usual." Renji could tell that she most likely wasn't up for company at the moment.

"Are you sure, I can come back later." Momo looked at him in surprise as she answered to this.

"No, no I feel fine, you don't have to leave. Besides if you leave I'll have no one to talk to till the meeting gets out." Momo wanted Renji to stay. She hated feeling like this, and she knew that it would only make her feel worse if she was all alone. "Please stay."

Renji gave a half-smile to her. "I suppose I can stay if you really want me too." Renji knew that he wasn't going to leave her in the first place. He didn't know why but lately he had really been enjoying the time spent with Momo. It was just like back in the Soul Reaper Academy. They were friends again.

Of course there was the fact that he was getting behind on his paperwork, but he probably would have done that anyway. Besides, it was a better excess saying that he was helping a sick person in need instead of saying that he had gone to the bar and had gotten drunk.

"So I heard there was a meeting for lieutenants yesterday." Momo brought up. "What was it about?"

"Oh it was something that Rangiku actually came up with. She called the meeting privately. And I know you're going to enjoy this Momo. Well maybe the first part you won't. You see we've all noticed how behind you've gotten on your duties, and who can blame you? But Rangiku called all of the lieutenants together and we've decided to each take a part of your work for you. You don't mind, do you?"

This news shocked Momo at first. There was the problem that every lieutenant, and probably every captain, now knew that she had leukemia. But then there was the act of extreme kindness that Rangiku, and every lieutenant for that matter, had shown her.

"Ahhhh, why are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Renji jumped as he saw tears running down Momo's face.

"No I'm not sad." Momo laughed at her friend's reaction. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I think that was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. When you see Rangiku, tell her that I said thanks."

Renji's smile had returned. 'Good' he thought. 'She's not suffering from this as well.' "Momo, I will personally make sure that Rangiku hears that." Momo's face lit up in a smile, even though on the inside she felt terribly sick and tired.

The rest of the morning consisted of Renji catching Momo up on everything that she had been missing. Momo was really enjoying all of the information. For the past three days she had felt so in the dark. Eventually 12:00 rolled around and the meeting was still going on.

"Momo, you look tired. Why don't you try to sleep for a bit?" Momo nodded in agreement and within 15 minutes was fast asleep. Renji then tip-toed to the door, and as he left he mumbled to himself. "Captain Hitsugaya, you don't know how lucky you are to have Momo's trust, even though you don't even trust yourself."


	6. Toshiro

Chapter 6: Toshiro

It was 3:00 when the meeting finally got out. Toshiro didn't waste anytime leaving either. He shunpoed to division 4, greeted captain Unohana, and ever so quietly crept through Momo's door. He was relived to see her sleeping peacefully.

Lately she had been tossing and turning a lot and even talking in her sleep. It was the most startling thing to see the bruises on her arms from having them bump into the side of the bed as she moved. Each one was just a reminder to Toshiro of how horrible he was. Toshiro sat down in the chair that kept its position next to Momo's bed.

While Toshiro kept silent guard over the sleeping Momo, he let his eyes drift from her to the actual room. He had spent three days next to Momo, and in all of that time he had never once noticed what the room really looked like. It was amazing that Momo hadn't gone crazy yet. The walls were just plain white. Come to think of it everything right down to the chair that he was sitting in was white. That gave Toshiro an idea. He would have to mention it to the others later.

It was around 3:45 when Momo began to wake-up. "Oh Shiro, you're here. I'm sorry I didn't know. How long have you been here?" Momo yawned the last few words.

Toshiro gave a weak smile. "Not that long, and don't worry about me, I'm only worried about you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here this morning." While he spoke Toshiro saw that Momo's brown eyes looked concerned. That was sort of troubling to him. "Momo, is anything wrong?"

The out of the blue question took Momo by surprise. "Besides the reason of why I'm in here then nothing really. Why?" Toshiro shook his head.

"Nothing, just making sure." But even though he had Momo's answer he still sensed that something was wrong. "Momo, I know that you hate when I say this, but I need you to know that I'm sorry."

"Shiro, please. This really isn't your fault. This is just something inevitable. Unavoidable. But it's okay, because I'm still lucky. Some go through this and have no one with them. They face the pain alone. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have amazing friends supporting me. And of course I have my ever faithful guardian. Please Shiro, don't be sorry. You may be worried about me, but I'm only worried about you."

Toshiro looked up as Momo spoke those words. And the most surprising thing was the truth behind them. Toshiro saw what Momo meant. But the idea of him not being able to help her, to being unable take away the pain that she was feeling was still gnawing at him. He knew that if he were able too, he would take Momo's place. He would gladly endure all of her suffering if it meant her being safe.

"Momo, I see what you mean. And I just want you to know that I might not be able to do anything for you now. But in the future, I promise that I will always protect you. Always and forever Momo."

Momo smiled at this. "Shiro, how can you say that you aren't doing anything for me now? You are here, sitting with me, talking to me. If you weren't here I don't know what I'd do. I'd be lost"

Toshiro's face began to blush a deep red and made a huge contrast compared to his snow white hair. He then looked down muttered to himself. "No Momo, thank you. I'm the one who would be lost without you."


	7. Condition Update

Chapter 7: Condition Update

Captain Unohana walked into Momo's room around 6:30 the next morning. Momo was still sleeping; however Toshiro was there wide awake keeping watch over his friend. "Captain Hitsugaya, I see that you are still here." Captain Unohana commented. She had noticed that it was very rare to find Momo alone.

Toshiro replied. "I hope I'm not interfering. I just hate the idea of Momo being here by herself." Unohana smiled. 'So he obviously doesn't know about Momo's other frequent visitor.' She thought to herself.

"Oh no, you are welcome here captain. However I was hoping to find Hinamori awake." Unohana's smile dropped at saying these words.

"May I ask what it is that needs discussing?" Toshiro began. "I know that in the end of it all I have no say in the matter; however I would like to be able to help to the best of my ability."

The captain of division 4 met the squad 10 captain's eyes as she spoke. "As you are aware Hinamori does in general terms have cancer. Now this is not the first that Hinamori has heard this. She's had leukemia for over seven months now. It's a miracle that she's even been able to hide it for this long. Of course we started treatment immediately. She had all of the symptoms and we didn't waste a second. We were hoping that she would stay in our division, but she refused.

She continued with her normal life as though nothing was wrong. I can only imagine how much strain that put on her body. It is almost impossible to walk about from that sort of frequent treatment and be unshaken. In fact I didn't even believe that it was possible. That is most likely the cause of her fainting scene a few days ago, and in our records, that wasn't even her first one. In the past seven months Momo has been here with the cause of collapsing from fatigue 14 time times. But that seems to be the problem. She's pushed herself far too hard.

She's forced herself to the limit. She's stable now, but I'm not sure how much longer she can hold out. Right now she's probably using all of her strength to keep herself in this state. I'm sure you've noticed her spiritual energy? It's decreasing at an enormous rate. At this point, Hinamori has a very low chance of surviving. I'm sorry."

As Unohana finished her explanation Toshiro's emerald eyes grew wide with fear. How could this have happened? Why hadn't he known about it earlier? Why had Momo kept it to herself for seven months? All of these questions and no answers. Toshiro tried to ask the squad 4 captain, but captain Unohana had already departed. Toshiro sat in the all white room with not only the dieing sleeping girl, but also many, many fears.

In division 6 a shaken and troubled Renji sat with his back against a wall and his head in his hands. No one had sensed it through the tension, but just moments ago Renji had been eavesdropping on the conversation that had just taken place, and he had heard every last word.


	8. The Silent Pact

Chapter 8: The Silent Pact

Toshiro looked down at his childhood friend with sorrowful eyes. "This isn't happening." The young captain thought out loud. "This just can't be happening." He took his index finger and traced a straight line on Momo's hand that led from her wrist to the end of her middle finger. Her hand was pale and ice cold.

"Momo?" He whispered to the sleeping lieutenant. "Why won't you tell me if you are in pain? Why do you hide the truth from those who care the most about you? Momo, do you even trust me?"

"Of course she trusts you." Toshiro snapped his head up to the doorway to see the squad 6 lieutenant leaning against the doorframe, eyes on the girl in the bed.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Toshiro was caught off-guard to see another person besides himself visiting Momo.

"I've been coming here the last few days captain Hitsugaya. You mean, she didn't tell you that I've been coming to see her?" The realization of this hit Renji with a great amount of surprise.

"Don't feel bad," Toshiro began. "She hasn't told us a lot of things. She's kept many secrets to herself. This started long before five days ago. She's been suffering like this for months now. I just can't believe…" captain Hitsugaya stopped after that. He didn't have the strength to finish the horrible truth.

Renji continued to stand in the entrance of the room as he responded. "I understand why she didn't tell me. But everybody knows how much you care about her. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't confide in you." Renji burrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

Toshiro placed his emerald eyes back on Momo. "If she kept this from us just so she wouldn't make us worry, then she is a fool. All she's done is cause us to worry even more. But still," Toshiro paused for a moment. "I don't think it ever mattered. There was never anything that I, or either of us for that matter, could have done. All that we would have been able to do, and all that we can do now is be there for her."

Renji frowned for a fraction of a second before he voiced the thought that had crossed his mind. "Captain, you're in love with her. Aren't you?"

Toshiro froze in place for many moments until he shook himself back to reality. "I am not in love with Hinamori. I just, don't want anything to happen to her. I've known her for years and we're friends." Toshiro spoke these words with a very convincing calmness in his voice. "Renji," Toshiro slide his eye up to meet the lieutenant's. "Do you love her?"

Renji's answer came much sooner then Toshiro's. "Of course not!" Renji's answer also came out louder and contained a more defensive tone. "We were friends before and I thought since you're a captain you can't spend all of your time with her, that I could watch over her and keep her company. I have no feelings towards her whatsoever. She is my friend. Maybe more like a friendly acquaintance. But I do NOT love her!" Renji put a high level of emphasis on the not.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows at this. Renji glared at the wall. Both stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither would admit it, but Momo meant the world to them. And as long as she was breathing, they would never stop fighting for her. They both made a silent pact that day. Momo would not be facing this alone anymore.


	9. A New Hope

Chapter 9: A New Hope

"Good morning Momo." Momo woke up to see two pairs of eyes glued to her. "How are you feeling?" Momo blinked a few times before coming to terms with reality.

"Toshiro, Renji, you're both here?" Momo was slightly confused and still tired. While Momo struggled to fully wake herself up, Toshiro and Renji chuckled to themselves. How can someone so sweet and innocent be in the situation that she was in? Where was the justice in that?

"So…" Renji began. "How are you feeling?" Renji said this in a voice that was on the borderline of kindness, and sarcastic. But no matter how Renji had meant it to come out, Momo took it as kindness.

"I'm great. Never better." Momo put a smile on her face as she spoke these words to the captain and lieutenant with a slightly optimistic tone. Toshiro and Renji looked at each other.

They could see the forcefulness of the smile, and the pain that the words were causing her. Momo's world was falling apart, and she was trying to desperately hold it up all on her own. An impossible task for even the strongest soul reaper.

"Momo, you're keeping something from us. We know." As Toshiro said that, Momo suddenly felt as though he was hundreds of feet away. How could he know? How could either of them know? Had she accidentally told them? This was horrible. She didn't want them to start worrying over her, but now…"

"Momo!" Toshiro's voice pulled her back from her thoughts. "Momo why didn't you tell me. I would've been able to be there for you. I could've tried to help. Why didn't you tell me?"

Momo's mind went blank for a few seconds before stuttering her answer. "I d-didn't tell you b-because, I didn't want y-you to f-feel responsible for taking c-care of me." Momo let a few tears fall from her eyes before continuing. "I knew that you w-would feel bad and would w-want to help, but I didn't want y-you to be d-distracted by me."

Renji leaned against the wall while Toshiro replied. "Momo, I promised myself that I was always going to protect you. That I was always going to be there for you. The reason that I feel horrible now is because I was too late to help you. I wish you would have confided in me Momo. I want to be there for you, and I want you to trust me. I really want you to believe that I will do anything for you. I've known you for a long time, and I need you to be able to realize, that I'm never going to let anything hurt you."

Momo's head fell down, and her eyes filled with salt water. "Shiro…" Momo shook her head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do this alone." Toshiro placed his pointer finger under her chin to lift her eyes onto his.

"No one is asking you to. You will never go through anything alone ever again. Momo, I've always been here. Me…and Renji." Toshiro nodded in the direction of the squad 6 lieutenant. "We're here for you Momo."

Renji walked over to the bed. "Yeah, I mean I don't want anything to happen to you, so if you need anything, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Momo took the boys' words into her heart. She knew that there were going to be so many more obstacles to dodge. This was only the beginning of her struggles, but now she would be stronger then before. Toshiro was here now. And of course there was Renji too. For the longest time Momo had been staring down a path of darkness and fear. Now, for the first time in months, Momo could see a small glimmer of light. There was a new hope in Momo's broken world.


	10. Personal Angels

I just realized as I was typing this that I have failed to put in a disclaimer!!! So this will be my disclaimer for not only this chapter, but also the previous chapters, and the chapters that are yet to come. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 10: Personal Angels

It's been three weeks." Renji stood against a wall outside of Byakuya's office. He had been summoned to discuss what Captain Kuchiki had called "private matters." Renji didn't have the faintest clue as to what that meant, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. As Renji waited he let his eyes drift off into the sky. "Amazing," he said out loud. "That the world can keep moving, even when you feel as though it should stop."

"It's been three weeks." Toshiro sat in his office gazing out the window. He had been signing paperwork when he had noticed the sun. For some reason, the sun seemed to be shining twice as bright. Even the sky looked clear, almost translucent. "Three weeks," he repeated.

Toshiro and Renji had been flipping between work and Momo for 21 days now.

She had become the center of their world. However every time that the two guys would even so much as stand in the same room together, you could feel the tension in the air. The two obviously thought very differently when it came to consoling Momo.

Renji's playful carefree attitude mixed with Toshiro's icy cold aura could cause even the sun to quake and shiver.

Renji wanted to cheer Momo up and make her laugh 24-7. On the other hand there was Toshiro. The childhood friend, shoulder to cry on, compassionate, confide in me, cold boy with a sweet heart.

They were opposites in every way imaginable. While Toshio was ice, Renji was fire. However they did agree on one thing in particular. They were able to compromise when it came to Momo's happiness.

Momo meant the world to them. They had known her for years, and now she was suffering. She was in so much pain, and they could do nothing about it. Sure, they stood by her side basically everyday. But what good was that doing? Honestly, were they seriously helping Momo in any way shape or form?

Both men hadn't failed to notice her weakening state. She had been getting treatment for the past weeks, but that in it self left her sick. Her hands always seemed to be ice cold. She was looking thin in the extreme, and even her spiritual pressure had dropped drastically. The reality of all of this added up only caused Toshiro and Renji grief and horror.

What would happen if Momo really did die? How would the two be able to cope with the rest of their lives?

Toshiro had known Momo for what could have been counted as forever. They had been friends and had always been there for each other. He could still remember their countless conversations that always ended up with Momo becoming a soul reaper. She had been so set on that one particular goal for as long as he could remember. And now she was fighting a battle, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't win for her.

It was the end of the day and Renji had just arrived at squad four. He made his way into the sadly familiar room of Momo Hinamori. However instead of walking in on the scary sight of everything being painted white, there was now color illuminating every inch of space.

Toshiro had asked his lieutenant to see if she could do anything to fix the dilemma of the cursed whitewashed room, and the redhead had responded in an all out, "Operation: Room Colorfication" Toshiro and even Renji had to admit that Rangiku had done an amazing job.

There were pink and blue streamer hanger all over the ceiling, cards and decorations of various shapes, sizes, and colors. The square torture chamber now had the touch of basically every person in the 13 court guard squad. Even the head captain himself had taken the time to create a card for the squad five lieutenant.

"Hey Momo." The redheaded boy called to Momo. "Good evening captain." He then addressed Toshiro who was occupying his usual chair on the right side of the young girl.

"Hi Renji!" Momo beamed at the squad 6 vice captain. This caused some sadness to be enveloped in Renji as he thought about how hard she must be trying to put on a smile every day.

"Hello Renji. I see you've finally showed up." The white headed Toshio nodded to the other visitor as a very brief greeting.

"Yes I was just finishing off all of that pesky paperwork. That last Hallow attack was huge and I really didn't feel like doing double the work tomorrow. Besides, if I had done that, Captain Kuchiki would've sliced and diced me."

"I see." Was all of Toshiro's reply.

Momo glanced nervously between her two friends hoping that they weren't fighting. Toshiro and Renji spotted this immediately and did their best to keep the tension to a minimum. This fooled Momo, and soon she was content enough to shrug the feeling off.

About two hours later Toshiro rose from his seat. "I believe now would be a good time to let you rest." He addressed his friend lying in the hospital bed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well." Toshiro allowed his fingers to grace the back of Momo's hand for a few short seconds before departing. He gave one last glare in Renji's direction as a warning before silently shutting the door behind him.

"I suppose I should go too. It is getting late. Get some sleep Momo." Renji slightly ruffled her hair has he ascended from his chair. "I'll see you in the morning, okay Momo. Don't sneak out." He gently teased as he headed for the door.

Momo laughed at this and waved as Renji closed the door to her room. Momo soon found herself alone in her room which was a very rare thing. She decided that the two were right and that she should go to bed. She was beginning to feel tired anyway.

The last fleeting thought that ran across Momo's mind before she drifted off into her dreams, was just how lucky she was to have her own personal angels looking out for her.


	11. Sadly Oblivious

Chapter 11: Sadly Oblivious

Momo woke up and immediately felt a wave of sickness passing over her. Of course it was nothing new. It was only to be expected and even though it was a feeling that you never quite got used to, at this stage, it was bearable. Momo glanced over at the digital clock illuminating on the nightstand beside her bed. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Momo's sleep schedule was severely off ever since her confinement to squad four. She had been told that if she would relax then she would fall back into her normal sleep pattern. Of course Momo's life had defiantly changed since she had been diagnosed with cancer, and it had changed even more when everybody had found out. It was probably the changes that were causing Momo the extra stress, but there was nothing that could fix that problem.

However there were factors that were attempting to mend it. Two factors to be exact. Toshiro and Renji were the dynamic duo that always seemed to be at her side. If she needed something, one of them would surely be at her disposal. It caused Momo to ponder what went on inside of those heads of theirs. But after careful consideration, she decided that it was for the best that she didn't know.

All of a sudden Momo's entire body felt limp, and she fell back onto the bed in an unnatural position. She couldn't move, and could barely breathe. Her entire being was in agonizing pain, and she couldn't even scream.

&&&&&

Back in squad 10 a tired and at the moment restless captain paced back and forth across his office. He would walk back and forth, back and forth, stop and look out of the window for a few moments, and then continue with his abnormal walking route.

Captain Hitsugaya eventually ceased his pacing and took a seat in the chair that sat behind his large desk that was currently cluttered with even larger piles of paperwork. But the division 10 captain ignored the mountains of work that were incomplete and instead leaned back in the chair and allowed his mind to drift off into memories of the past.

Back when he thought that he would never become a soul reaper, let alone a captain of the 13 court guard squad, he had spent days basically doing nothing. He had lived with Momo and his grandmother and that was all that his life had consisted of. He had never told anybody, but for as long as he could remember, he had always had a crush on the young lieutenant.

There was something about her that caused his heart to jump whenever she looked his way. Even more so he had promised himself to always protect her. If anyone were to hurt her, they wouldn't be living for long. Toshiro had felt this way forever, yet he had never once even thought of verbalizing his feelings to anybody. It just wasn't the way he did things.

Another thing that Toshiro would never tell anyone was that he secretly despised Renji Abarai. Of course it wasn't much of a secret. Toshiro never actually hated the squad 6 lieutenant. Renji had often gotten on Toshiro's nerves, but the young captain had never showed a genuine distaste for him. But times had changed. Momo was diagnosed and Renji began to slowly involve himself with her. This had caused an uncontrollable feeling of loathing to be released within the hopeless romantic. In Toshiro's mind, Momo was the treasure, he was the guardian of the treasure, and Renji was just the big bouncing idiot who was getting in the way.

Of course all of these feelings were kept locked away inside of Toshiro's heart, never to be exposed to anybody but himself. It would be far too embarrassing if everybody found out about his liking of Momo Hinamori. Several people, including his lieutenant and her friends, already believed that he held a certain romantic liking for her, they still didn't know for sure. And squad 10's captain was going to keep it that way.

&&&&&

Momo Hinamori was back in her hospital bed accompanied by who other then Renji Abarai. Momo had the look of death etched into her face that can only be achieved when you are barely able to stay attached to this world. In general Momo did not look at all like her normal self.

Her hair was unkempt and her eyes held almost resembled the equivalent to having two black eyes. Her skin, which was gripping onto her body in a scarily tight fashion, was bruised and prickled with goose-bumps from being so cold. The life and spirit that the young soul reaper normally ran off of was long gone, and was replaced with a lonesome, quiet, and scared expression.

It pained the flaming red-head to see his best friend, and secret crush, hold this horrible appearance. He didn't know whether to cry or scream, or maybe even faint. All Renji did know was that there wasn't much either he or Toshiro could do. Captain Unohana had informed both boys that this was most likely going to happen. Renji just didn't think that it would happen so soon. Momo's spirit energy was barely there, and with every passing second, it continued to slowly slip farther and farther away.

Renji held his held down low. What would happen – he often asked himself – if Momo did die?

It was then that he knew the answer.


	12. Unspoken Questions and Broken Answers

AN: I apologize in great lengths for the long update wait. I was going through writer's block, and every time I had an idea, I would begin to second guess myself. But I have finally gotten back into the swing of things, and I have vowed to finish this story. Thank you so much for waiting, I really do appreciate it. Please enjoy, finally, chapter 12 of "Saving Momo"

Chapter 12: Unspoken Questions and Broken Answers (Momo's POV while being unconscious)

All I could remember was waking up, seeing the time, and then the pain. The pain was rushing uncontrollably through my body. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted Shiro and Renji, but they were nowhere to be found. I wanted a lot of things, but the thing I wanted the most to my surprise, was death. The only way to the end the pain, was through death. Just when I was sure that I was going to get my wish, I blacked out, but this time, I dreamed.

*IN THE DREAM*

"Momo, Momo you don't look well." I was sitting somewhere in the Soul Society, I wasn't sure of the exact location. "Momo, you really should take better care of yourself." Somebody was speaking to me in a very mocking fashion.

I looked up to make eye contact with whoever was talking to me, but when I looked up, I saw me. I was staring eye to eye with myself. And the other me was talking to me.

"If you had listened you wouldn't be here Momo. You would be happy."

I was confused by these words. Wasn't I already happy? As long as Shiro and Renji were with me I was happy. I wanted to say this to the other me, but right before I said the words, I realized that they were lies. I wasn't happy. I was the exact opposite of happy.

"If only you had listened Momo. If only if only."

I was getting really annoyed. Who did this girl think she was? Well I guess the answer was me. But who did she think she was talking to? Oh, me again. But I still didn't appreciate what I was implying to myself. I wasn't to blame for this. I wasn't!

"Momo, Momo, Momo. How could you have let this happen? Don't you know What Toshiro and Renji have done for you? They've done everything and you've just sat there wasting their time. You really should've listened. If only Momo."

I was getting sick of this. Like I didn't already know that all of Renji and Shiro's efforts were for a hopeless cause. But I didn't control their actions. In fact I couldn't even control what was happening to myself let alone Shiro and Renji. And now I was blaming myself. No way!

"Look I didn't ask for this," I was arguing back at the other me. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't wake up one day and decide this is what I was going to do. I didn't."

"Momo," The other me replied, "Who's blaming you Momo. Are you blaming you, because I think you are? I am me, you are you, you are me, I am you. Don't you get it? You're talking to yourself. You feel guilty, you feel sad, you feel alone. If only if only Momo. If only you had listened."

"Listened to who?" I cried out in desperation. "Who should've I only listened to?"

"I don't answer questions, I only ask them. It is up to you to figure out the answers."

Now this really wasn't making sense. If she was me and I was her then shouldn't it go both ways? I was really confused and my head was beginning to hurt. I was so lost in this conversation that when the pain returned, I ignored it.

"Who should I have listened to? Who should I have listened to?" I kept repeating all the while ignoring the burning pain, and the longing to die. "WHO?" It was the last word I screamed before my dream went black.


	13. Impossibly Cured

AN: LAST CHAPTER! After five months "Saving Momo" is coming to an end. Yes this is the last of chapter of "Saving Momo" All that's left is the epilogue and then this story will officially be the first chapter story that I've completed. Enjoy chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Impossibly Cured

When Momo's eyes opened, noon had approached. Sitting on either side of Momo was Renji and Toshiro. Renji was holding Momo's left hand, while Toshiro held her right. Both held their breaths as the girl in between them began to lift her eyelids.

"Momo," The two whispered in unison. The men were immensely relived to see Momo wake from her previous state. She was still alive.

As if on cue Captain Unohana glided through the doorway and politely asked if the two would step out of the room for a moment. Both obliged and retreated to the hallway outside of squad four.

"I can't believe it." Toshiro exhaled from keeping his breath held almost the entire time. "I can't believe she's alive."

Renji leaned against the wall and bowed his head down. "For how long?"

Toshiro took the truth of the words in like a knife but pushed them aside. Momo was alive for now, and that's all that's all that he cared about.

It had only been an hour when Captain Unohana allowed the boys back into the room, but to Toshiro and Renji it had felt like a lifetime.

"I don't get it," Captain Unohana began once Renji and Toshiro had seated themselves. "Leukemia is an incurable cancer. In Hinamori's case, she shouldn't have even been able to wake up from her previous state. But…it's a miracle." Unohana smiled. "Hinamori's cancer is gone."

"WHAT?" Toshiro and Renji asked in disbelieving shock. "How is that even possible?"

Unohana continued to smile, "It's not. But somehow, it obviously is. I'm not sure what to do. I know that I'm going to keep her here for a few more weeks. I'll run tests on her and continue doing so until I'm positive of her condition but for now, consider Momo to be an angel."

Unohana left the room still smiling. Renji was staring at the now peacefully sleeping Momo in disbelief. Toshiro was cupping his hands over his face attempting to stay composed.

"What are you thinking?" Renji asked the stunned captain.

"I'm thinking that there is someone really high up watching over Momo."

Renji nodded in agreement. "Someone saved Momo. To them, I am more then grateful."

Toshiro smiled, "That is the only thing that I think we have agreed on all this time."

Four weeks later Momo was still cancer free. The unsolved cure had shocked not only Unohana and all of squad four, but the entire Soul Society as well. Momo was ambushed everyday but a large group of people wanting to know how she was doing, and if there was anything they could do to help her. The most frequent visitors besides Renji and Toshiro were Rangiku, Kira, and Hisagi.

For weeks the big question that buzzed throughout the Soul Society was how did Momo survive? Momo was alive and healthy, and that should be impossible. Yet the proof was right in front of their eyes with the breathing Momo.

But in the end, it didn't really matter how it had happened, all that mattered was that Momo was saved. Somehow, Momo had saved herself.


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue: Standing With Our Past, Staring At Our Future, Living In Our Present

After five weeks of being under strict supervision, Momo was released from squad four. Momo was ecstatic to see the outside world again. She was even happy to be back at work. The paperwork on her desk made her smile for once. Everything was slowly going back to normal. The past was behind her and all that remained was the future.

Momo was shuffling through some papers when she heard a knock on her door. "Come on it," Momo called. A smile lit up her face when she saw that it was Toshiro. "Shiro it's so nice to see you outside of that hospital room."

Toshiro smiled at the childish look on Momo's face. "It's nice to see you looking so genuinely happy again." Momo smiled and Toshiro continued, "Momo, I just wanted you to know, that even though everything is going back to the way things were before, what I said is still true. I will protect you Momo. I'm going to protect you forever."

Momo's eyes were bright as she answered. "I know you will Shiro. I know you'll always be there for me. Oh yea I wanted to ask you, do you know where Renji is? I haven't seen him for a few days."

"Oh," Toshiro sighed at the mention of Renji's name. "Renji went to the world of the living. There was a Hallow attack and squad 6 was sent out." The fact that Renji wasn't anywhere close to Momo secretly filled Toshiro with pleasure, but just the fact that Momo wanted him annoyed the young captain.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Momo observed the sad look on her friend's face.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm perfect. Everything is great."

Momo's face turned red as a thought ran across her mind. "Shiro, would you mind if I tried something?"

Toshiro gave Momo a curious look but shook his head silently giving her permission. He lost the ability to move as he noticed Momo getting closer and closer to him. His face went hot has he felt Momo's lips brush against his for a short moment. It was barely a kiss, but it had meant something.

"I'm sorry Shiro I was just, wondering what would happen."

Toshiro tired to conceal his smile but he found it impossible. "Momo, don't be sorry, because I've been wondering as well."

Later that week Renji returned from the world of the living.

"Hey, Renji," Toshiro called out to the lieutenant. "I've been meaning to tell you, the honest answer to your question is yes." Renji raised an eyebrow at his superior. "Do I love Hinamori? The answer to that question is yes."

Renji rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I already knew that captain." He called back to Toshiro.

Renji continued walking and once out of Toshiro's range of hearing and sight began laughing and talking to himself. "I knew that Captain Hitsugaya. I knew that you were in love with her. Just so you know, I lover her too, but I'll let you get a head start. After all, I've got more time then I expected I'd have."

Toshiro felt that there would be some competition between himself and Renji, but he wasn't worried. The past was gone, the future was bright, and after all, Momo had already kissed him, and he had kissed her back.

AN: And that is the end to "Saving Momo" I would like to apologize one final time for the almost unmoving updating pace that this story took on. But I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past, these last chapters wouldn't have been possible without you.

Special thanks to AnimeLuver4everandevr, MoonLightView, Hanisakura, 34sippy, and Brier Rose SP 11. Your reviews have been so motivating to me. Also a huge thanks and shout out to my brother who helped me get over my writer's block! Thank you once again for reading "Saving Momo" Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
